Category talk:Achievement images
Dual-Category Achievement Images What, in particular, is gained by having all achievement images dual-categorized per-game and in this monolithic one? -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 01:46, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :This is giving a way to distinguish achievement images from other generic images for a game. Perhaps a re-categorisation to Category:(Game) achievement images for each game would make sense, but that would be a lot of work, and I'm not sure the gain is worth it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:18, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I'm about to start filling in the achievement pages for Pool while adding some images to show how to set up shots, and there's way too much crap in each game image directory, so I was going to subcategorize them anyway. I'll just go ahead and do that then, as I walk through the games, and then a month from now when they're all sorted we can discard the monolithic directory. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 02:22, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ok then. If we make the new categories now then any user can help out when they want something to do. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:33, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I think that keeping this category, and putting the new categories as sub-categories of this, and of the game images categories too, would make sense though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:35, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't see the need for multiple categories though. All there needs to be is a single achievements directory inside each game directory. I don't think we need to separate the small and large. Don't make a bunch of categories now. Let it evolve as we edit the site so we can figure out the best way. There's better things for bored people to do than recategorize images. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 02:37, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually, recategorising images is the sort of thing a bot would be perfect for, if we can find someone to program it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:54, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Haha, I'll put it at the bottom of my list under subcategory "Real Soon Now". A bot's more useful for minor, menial housekeeping tasks, where it sweeps through the entire Wiki once per day. Recategorizing the images I can just do one game at a time and it won't be a problem. Patience is a virtue. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 03:01, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Bots can be run semi-automatically, which is useful for this sort of thing. It isn't necessary though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:07, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Let me just screw around with the Pool images while I add stuff and try to find a nice, stable, functional arrangement. Then we can see if there's a concensus about if it's good or not. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 02:41, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think that a Category for Achievement images makes sense, since they are a large, distinct collection of images. Leaving it would allow someone interested in Achievements to go easily from an achievement image for one game to an achievement image for another game. Without this category, that would take longer, unless they knew the exact image name. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:52, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hmmmmmmmm. Now that you say it, that is a good point. I agree. A "Game achievement images" category, with subcategories for each game, and then each game will have a subcategory for its achievement images. Uncluttered and cross-referenceable. Let's go with it. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 02:57, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::We don't need to call the category "Game Achievement images" - all achievements are got from games, so there's no ambiguity. We should just use this category. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:07, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Right, right. I'm just sleepy and doing too many things at once to think clearly. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 03:13, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Hey, would this work? Create subcategories under this one like "Pool achievement images", and "Pool achievement images" would be in both categories "Achievement images" and "Pool images". That way there's only one category, and each achievement image is in only one category. The only things in two categories would be the (Game) Achievement Images category. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 03:20, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That's exactly what I was trying to suggest. Looks like I didn't explain myself as well as I thought I had! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:22, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Is there an Achievement for skillfully missing the point completely? Because I think I just won it. Yes, it's time for sleep. Images tomorrow. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 03:26, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Night night. Don't let the bed bugs bite! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:28, 16 October 2008 (UTC) I, Wikibot The good news is, I now have PyWikipedia bot installed, configured, and logged in. The bad news is, I don't know Python. But it comes with many pre-made bots, and it's extremely modular, so I figure it won't take but a couple days to learn very basic Python (enough to be able to make simple changes to markup which the bot can already download/upload). My family is coming over to visit this weekend, though, so I'll get around to most of it on Monday. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 14:05, 16 October 2008 (UTC)